The invention is related to skin lotions, and more particularly to lotions having a therapeutic, hygienic and cosmetic benefit when used on the scalp.
Lotions for hair care have long been known and used, especially lotions with detergent properties for cleansing and washing, lotions imbued with fragrant constituents, lotions with antiseptic or anti-fungial ingredients for suppressing unwanted micro-organisms that often find a suitable growing condition on the human hair and on the scalp.